The half ghost
by RCRC36
Summary: Billy turned Spenser into a weird breed of half ghost. But soon they meat Danny a half ghost and prince of the ghost zoon


Hope you likes this ps ceriter death.

Billy hovered over the sleeping form of Spencer Wright, watching the careful rise and fall of his chest. After a while he let out an uncharacteristic sigh and hovered over to one of his lounge chairs in front of his big screen TV. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't sleep. Normally he had no problem falling asleep, easy as snapping your fingers. As a ghost he didn't really need _too_ much sleep, but it was nice and, still being honest here, nothing annoyed Billy more than being unable to fall asleep when he wanted to. And right now he especially wanted to. But today it wasent the same. He keap thinking about how he never meat other ghost just two. The ghost how came to him whith How To Be A Ghost 101, book on his death the book was rilly good. Probily the one of the few books he liked. Then there was that day when he turned Spencer into a ghost that was an accident.

Spencer was alright in the end. No, what bothered him the most was that Billy _liked_ Spencer as a ghost. He would even go so far to say, tentatively, that he _preferred_ Spencer as a ghost. This was what really bothered Billy. Why would he want his best bro to change? He liked Spencer just the way he was, his lil brorrito, his bud, his best friend. But Spencer as a ghost was different. He was free, he had fun, and it was was still the same when he was human but it was not the same. That day, he and Spencer got to just have fun together, without worrying about anything. It was _amazing._ Not once did he see Spencer's brow crease with worry or anxiety as they goofed off in the school that day. They played videogames, ate junk food in the cafeteria, and played some killer pranks on Ponsy. Billy couldn't think of any time where Spencer smiled so much in that building and he didn't want it to end. No one pushed Spencer around and he wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone who badmouthed him or his friends. He seemed so much more confident and at peace with himself as a ghost and it really made Billy smiel.

The best part by far was that because they were both ghosts, Spencer didn't have to ignore him around other people! Not that he did much anyway, but now they could talk openly and joke freely without having to worry about other people thinking Spencer was crazy. He didn't think Spence noticed, but there had been many times where Billy saw the strange looks people would give Spencer for talking to him. It was clear people thought he was a bit off his rocker; Billy knew he was the reason and he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Whenever he and Spencer chatted between classes, Billy saw the glares and sneers, heard the whispers that Spencer was blissfully unaware of as he chittered away about a new horror film, or ideas for his next short film. It took everything Billy had not to scare them off with some ghostly antics, but he knew Spencer wouldn't appreciate it. That made Billy chukel alitel bit.

It wouldn't take much, Billy knew, to give Spencer back his ghostly form, give Spencer back a new life free from the judgment of his peers and parents. Just a little ecto in his early morning cereal, and he and his bro could be happy together every day. Granted, Spencer could easily reverse it, and he'd probably hate Billy for tricking him like that. He could always play it off as a harmless prank, but Billy didn't feel right about deceiving Spencer like that. Of course there was always the more… permanent solution. Billy's gaze drifted over towards the large speaker he had tried to throw on Spencer earlier that day. It seemed like a good idea at the time, blunt force to get the ecto out of Spencer's system. Of course he hadn't considered what would happen to Spencer after that, but he wasn't really the type to think ahead.

He wish there was a way to macke Spenser happy without Billy killing him. Then an idea struck. The book might give him the flew out of the room an strate tordes the hiden basment were Billy hang out some times. He still dinet beleve no buddy found the basement yet. Billy found the book and whent back to the room. He sat in the chair and flip throw the pages. He found what he was looking for.

The hafa chapter;

But that woundent work well becuse he needed a ghost portel and he dinet have one and dose not now wheres one. Billy was so mad he was about to burn the book whith his ecto blast when he found somthin he might like.

_**This is the hardest whay and the easeyes whay to become a hafe ghost. You need to be alive first. A fule ghost who has ectoplama blast must reach into the humeans boddy and tuck there heart. Then they must relese some ectoplasma into the heart. The transfer will be the ghost must kill the the spiret of the human will will look difrent from ather can be seen by human if thay want to be seen. Thay can eat,sleep,and much more if thay wear**__ human._

_With that he closed the book. Billy pulled at his hair and groaned a little. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He wanted Spencer, to himself, as his friend. He didn't need those other people. Even his family hardly paid attention to him. Sure they mean well, but that doesn't mean they're doing a good job as parents. His only real friends were Rajeev and , if he really missed his family he could always pop up and say then bam, problem solved. Billy needed to see Spencer happy. Spencer was at his happiest as a ghost. The solution was clear in Billy's mind._

Besides, he was Billy Joe Cobra, and the Cobra gets what the Cobra wants. If he wanted his bro happy then he would make his bro happy. He would thank him later, anyway. It didn't take much for Billy to rationalize his next decision. The facts were simple. 1) Spencer was at his happiest as a ghost. 2) Spencer would never willingly stay a ghost long enough to realize this. 3) It was Billy's job to make his bro happy. And 4) He was Billy Joe Cobra, and he would get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to macke Spencer happy and free.

Sow Billy when into the perents room and Spencer sister room and put silent proof head phones on them and whent back to Spencer room.

Billy could feel his resolve building as he drifted over to the sleeping Spencer's bed. Carefully, quietly he stick his hand inside Spencer whear the heart was poste to be. Billy then let an small ecto blast slowy in Spencer heart. He waited to stop when Spencer let a cry of paine. Then Billy yoused his new telcanes power to holed Spencer downe as he lifted a pillow and placed it over Spencer's face, pressing firmly. Spencer seemed to wake up and try to cry for help and strugel but it was no youst and alof a suden he whent limp once again. Then, Billy waited. He saw a light form around Spencer, and he eagerly tossed aside the pillow and watched. Spencer groaned and sat up, his spirit separating from his body. Billy saw that Spencers look alot difrent when he was a spiret last time, alot difreant. Just the Spencer looked down at his lifeless form and shrieked. Billy only grinned. Spencer floated out of his body and scurried over to the other side of the bed shrinking away from it.

"Wh-what happened? Billy, what's going on?" Spencer turned to Billy, fear clearly present in his new gloing violet eyes. Uh-oh. Billy began to think that maybe his plan wasn't as well thought out as he had assumed. He didn't want his bromigo to be afraid. But no, Billy assured himself, he just needed to go back to sleep and he'd be ok with it in the morning. Billy had forgotten how unnerving it was to see your own body. Wow, not that was not something he wanted to re-live.

He floated over to spencer and stroked his new cloler hair. It felt so right like this, so much more alive than the hair on his body, so much more there, strangely enough. "Woah there lil bro, don't worry about it,its just a bad dream."

"Billy this doesn't feel like a," Spencer yawned, "dream…" he was still feeing drowsy. Something Billy did know for sure is that dying tires you out. It'd be easy to coax him back to sleep."Trust me lil dude, everything will be fine in the moring." Billy soothed and began to hum one of his old songs. He felt Spencer's ghost relax into him as he fell back asleep, and drifted up. Billy smiled and looked at the other ghost, snoozing lightly in the air. Yeah, this was a good idea. No doubt about it.

He glanced over at Spencer's body. There was no life left in it. Billy though about Spencer's dreams of becoming a director. It wasn't impossible now that he was a hafe ghost, but a lot of things were done online now anyway. Spencer wouldn't have to bother with anyone who wasn't worth his time, and he and Billy would never have to be apart. It was absolutely perfect.

Som were a young boy was fly away from a hospitel. Why did thay die he yeled out loud.


End file.
